The invention relates generally to agricultural product delivery and, more particularly, to a system and method for monitoring agricultural product delivery.
Generally, seeding implements are towed behind a tractor or other work vehicle via a mounting bracket secured to a rigid frame of a planter or seeder. These seeding implements typically include a ground engaging tool or opener that forms a seeding path for seed deposition into the soil. The opener is used to break the soil to enable seed deposition. After the seed is deposited, the opener is followed by a packer wheel that packs the soil on top of the deposited seed.
Certain seeding implements include a metering system configured to provide a flow of seeds to a seed tube which deposits the seeds into the soil. By operating the metering system at a particular speed, a desired seed spacing may be established as the implement traverses a field. Unfortunately, under certain conditions the number of seeds flowing through the seed tube deviates from an anticipated range (e.g., due to vibration, blockage, seed size, etc.). Furthermore, it may be difficult to determine when the number of seeds flowing through the seed tube varies from the anticipated range, or when the seed tube is blocked, preventing a flow of material. Consequently, certain seed monitoring systems have been developed to monitor seed flow through the seed tube. Such systems may be expensive to produce and operate. Further, such systems may inaccurately monitor small seeds.